orangeloungeradiofandomcom-20200216-history
Gs68
gs68 (otherwise known as G-Suck) is an American Orange Lounge Radio listener and Chat Room user. General Info * Real first name: Raymond * Age: 19 (born November 21, 1988) * Sex: Male * Location: Santa Clara, California * Occupation: Student. Otherwise unemployed. * Listener since: June 2006 (podcast), July 2006 (live) Username Origin The username gs68 stems from his days as a Pokémon player in the G'old/'S'ilver/Crystal era. The "68" comes from a Pokémon parody site called ''Poké Battles, where his site was numbered 68. His other nickname, '''G-Suck, or G-Suck68 is a spinoff of his original name, and used whenever gs68 is in an emo mood. Background gs68 was born and raised in Santa Clara, California, where he still resides today. He is currently studying at San Jose State University with goal of a BS in Software Engineering and a minor in Japanese. gs68 had heard of Orange Lounge Radio on some other Bemani-related forums as early as possibly 2004 or 2005, but never bothered to listen. His first time listening came as a result of searching for Orange Lounge songs to put on his MySpace profile, and in searching he came across the MySpace page for OLR. After listening to some sample clips of the show, he decided to begin podcasting the show and, during a freshman orientation at SJSU in late June 2006, began listening to his first episode, and more specifically, the 4-year anniversary episode. Sometime around July 2006, gs68 decided that listening to the show via podcast was so-so, and after a few weeks of failed attempts to listen to the show live, finally began listening and participating in the chatroom. Since then he has become a chatroom regular, and never misses a live show; he last podcasted the show sometime in fall of 2006. Current activity as an OLR listener gs68 regularly listened to Orange Lounge Radio and DMNsanity, and periodically checks out Travis Donovan Live. He has gained a reputation of being an addict of Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3, Initial D Arcade Stage 4, as well as some rhythm games, and has been twice reminded by site admin and fellow listener DarkTetsuya that there are "other games" out there and described by chatroom op Ranma as the "West Coast version of thelegendofzaku." gs68 also participates in the DMNsanity Chatroom Cagematch, where he tries to win every chance he gets, only for his songs to get gonged every time (even gonging one of his own songs once after the song, which he described as his "trump card," failed to impress fellow listeners). He has won only once, with the song "Stream of Tears (more tranced mix)" from Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune. A running joke in the chatroom is that gs68 doesn't like music that isn't eurobeat or from a Wangan Midnight game. Additionally, during the OLR Afterbirth, during the Cagematch, gs68 will "activate" what is called the "Kajetometer" (named after Kajmaster Kajet, a notable YouTube user) and rate the song playing out of 9000, updating the rating of the song as the song goes on to reflect his current opinion of it. This is the current Kajetometer scale: * 8,990-8,999, or "under 9,000": Bad * 9,000, or "exactly 9,000": Okay * 9,001-9,010, or "over 9,000": Good However, gs68 does make exaggerating exceptions for significantly good or bad songs. Gaming gs68 is primarily a fan of 2D platformers, scrolling shooters, racing games, and rail shooters. Favorite Games (note: list may update from time to time to reflect current tastes) 1st-2nd Generation *''Galaga'' *''Ms. Pac-Man'' *''Space Harrier'' 3rd-4th Generation *''Space Megaforce'' / Super Aleste *''Super Metroid'' 5th-6th Generation *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' *''Star Fox 64'' *''Sin and Punishment'' 6th-Current Generation *''Beatmania IIDX'' *''DJMAX Portable'' *''Phoenix Wright'' / Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (1, 3, and 4) *''Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune'' Systems Owned 7th Generation * Nintendo DS (possibly pending repair/replacement; one hinge is broken but otherwise fully functional) * Sony PSP * Wii 6th Generation * Game Boy Advance SP * Nintendo GameCube (collecting dust, thanks to Wii) * Sega Dreamcast (has seen little use at all) * Sony PlayStation 2 (two of them, in fact; one North American, one Japanese) 5th Generation * Nintendo 64 * Sony PlayStation (collecting dust; used previously for bootlegged games and ''Gradius Gaiden, which has a stage that doesn't play correctly on a PS2)'' 4th Generation * Sega Game Gear * Sega Genesis (collecting dust, doesn't have the AV cables for it) * Super NES 3rd Generation * NES 2nd Generation * Atari 5200 (collecting dust somewhere in his house) External links gs68's YouTube channel Category:Listeners